The invention relates to a sharpening apparatus designed to sharpen the bit of a tubular ice screw.
Sharpening of an ice screw is very important to ensure that the latter can be easily screwed into the ice. The cutting face of the bit has to have a sharp cutting edge, and at the correct angle, and the clearance angle has to maintain an aggressive tooth tip for the bit to grip properly in the ice. These angles and edges become blunt with use, and the tip of the teeth can be damaged in case of contact with the rock.